Lu Han
by Eru Ryu
Summary: Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun adalah sahabat. Kim Jongin dan Jung Soojung adalah kekasih.Dan Lu Han adalah penyusup yang memasuki hubungan mereka satu-persatu. Menjadi kegelisahan,kebencian dan cinta yang membisu sampai akhir. / karena sunbae keren, kurasa aku menyukaimu./ kau... menyukaimu./ dia menyukaimu./ let me kiss you, a while./ AU school life OT12 HanKai/LuKai OOC Boys Love
1. Chapter 1

Lu Han

Warn : pointless, marie sui-harry stue, ide pasaran

Disc : chara's belong to God and SMEnt

Re Yi

Daejoon High School, 07.45 a.m Seoul, August 17 2010

Pagi hari. Ia memiliki langit biru. Awan putih. Kesibukan. Keramaian. Orang-orang yang berjalan. Bergerak dalam metode dan ritme yang cepat. Terburu-buru.

Pagi hari pula, ia membawa cerita. Sebuah kisah yang terus berganti seperti halaman buku sejarah.

Pagi hari. Memiliki dua remaja ini.

" ulurkan tanganmu Jongin!" perintah Oh Sehun cepat. Setengah berbisik, tapi Jongin tahu ia harus melakukannya dengan baik dan segera.

Pagar pembatas sekolah mereka cukup tinggi. Mencapai dua meter dengan dinding beton yang dilapisi semen halus. Tidak terlalu baik untuk dipanjat. Dan Jongin merasa kesal karena Sehun melewati itu lebih dulu. Jongin agak kecewa sebenarnya atas tinggi tubuhnya yang tidak melebihi Oh Sehun. Tapi, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan hal-hal seperti itu.

" aku bisa melakukannya sendiri Tuan Oh." Jongin mengabaikan lengan pucat Sehun yang terulur diatas kepalanya dan memilih meraih tepian pagar tembok yang kasar. Sehun mendelik sinis. Setengah mencibir atas keras kepala pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Satu lompatan dari kaki Jongin dan sekarang ia sudah berada disamping Sehun. Duduk dengan minim keseimbangan diatas pagar pembatas sekolah mereka.

Dalam dua detik yang hening. Terasa canggung mungkin untuk mereka berdua. Tidak biasanya mereka diam-diaman seperti ini. Tapi sekolah mereka yang tampak anggun seperti kastil Victoria dari jarak sejauh ini, terlalu sayang untuk diisi pertengkaran konyol mereka. Untuk itu mereka 'sepakat' untuk diam. Dua detik saja. Merasakan hembus angin yang menembus kemeja putih berlengan pendek yang kini dikenakan Jongin dan Sehun.

Mereka berdua menatap jauh sekolah dengan dinding bata yang tersusun kecil-kecil dan kokoh. Dengan banyak jendela persegi panjang yang melengkung di atasnya. Sekolah itu tetap saja terlihat keren walaupun dari samping. Terutama atapnya yang hitam, miring menjadi deretan rapi. Seperti sepotong _waffle_ gosong yang terguling setengah.

Hembus angin memainkan surai lembut berwarna hitam pekat Jongin. Membawa rambut-rambut halus itu menari bersama dedaunan yang kini bersuara serak. Memecah konsentrasi Sehun sesaat. Ia menoleh, melihat pemuda disampingnya yang sekarang memejamkan mata._ Girly_ sekali. Menggoda sekali.

Sehun tersenyum jahil. Menampilkan_ smirk_ nakal yang pasti akan membuat Jongin memutar mata kesal jika melihat itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh rambut halus itu. Membuat Jongin membuka mata heran. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya 'ada apa?' Sehun telah mengacak rambut belakangnya kasar. Begitu jahil dan menyebalkan.

" kau cantik." Komentar Sehun pendek. Tulus jika ia boleh jujur. Tapi Sehun yakin Jongin tidak akan pernah percaya itu.

" Soojung lebih cantik. Dasar Tukang Rayu." Jongin menepis lengan Sehun cepat. Lalu merapikan rambut lurusnya lagi.

Oh Sehun. Seorang pemuda berkulit putih. Kurus dengan tulang-tulang yang menonjol di siku dan lututnya. Menunjang dua kaki yang panjang dan kecil. membuat ia terlihat tinggi di masa remajanya ini. Matanya sipit, digaris alis coklat tua. Hidungnya mancung dan mungil. Ia juga memiliki tulang pipi yang akan tercetak jelas ketika ia tersenyum atau tertawa. Tawanya kekanakan dan jahil. Terlukis dari bibir tipis berwarna dasar _peach_. Suatu perpaduan menarik dan tampan.

Kim Jongin adalah sesuatu yang lain. Serupa dalam ketampanan. Tapi ia lebih ke 'manis'. Sebuah fakta karena kulitnya cenderung gelap. Coklat gelap yang berkilauan ketika ditimpa sinar matahari. Ia juga tinggi. Meskipun tidak setinggi Sehun. Matanya hampir bulat, dengan garis tajam dan akan berubah menjadi _eye smile_ ketika ia tersenyum. Satu yang paling berkesan darinya adalah bibir tebal yang selalu terlihat _sexy_ dan menarik. Entah ketika ia sedang diam atau tertawa. Karena benar, ia memiliki senyum yang sangat manis. Tulus dan mengundang cinta.

Mereka adalah dua orang pemuda yang terikat oleh hubungan bernama persahabatan. Ya. Hanya persahabatan. Tidak lebih. Dan tidak akan pernah.

Jongin sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Jung Soojung. Gadis manja dan cantik teman sekelas mereka. Satu bukti nyata bahwa Jongin adalah pria_ straight_. Sementara Sehun, tidak. Sampai detik ini ia tidak memiliki itu. Ia nyaman dengan kesendiriannya. Ia nyaman menjadi 'orang ketiga' diantara Jongin dan Soojung. Ia suka mengganggu gadis itu dengan berpura-pura menggoda Jongin atau bahkan menggoda gadis itu sendiri. Ia menikmati ini. Menjalani persahabatan dengan Jongin dan mungkin Soojung juga. Tentu persahabatan yang professional. Tanpa, 'cinta'.

" kau yakin Pak Tua Cho itu sudah datang? Ayo ke cafeteria dulu dan membeli sandwich." Usul Sehun sambil merapat tembok, turun dengan pelan-pelan menyentuh rerumputan yang mengalas lapangan sepakbola Daejoon High School. Tapi Jongin tidak menjawab cepat-cepat. Ia hanya memutar mata bosan. Heran mengapa Sehun masih sempat berpikir akan pergi ke cafeteria lebih dulu padahal mereka sudah terlambat.

" ayo membeli sandwich dan kita tidak akan mengikuti ulangan hari ini. Kau suka? Kalau aku tentu tidak. Pak Tua Cho itu terlalu galak. Ia tidak akan sungkan memberi kita nilai nol jika melewatkan yang ini." Jongin mencoba memberi nasihat dan jalan keluar yang paling bijak. Oh Sehun harus disadarkan secepatnya.

" baiklah… baiklah… Pak Tua Kim. Tapi kita harus pergi saat pelajaran Jungsoo songsaenim. Etika itu membosankan." Sambung Sehun pasrah sambil memungut tas punggung berwarna hitamnya yang tergeletak lebih dulu di tanah lalu menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor oleh debu dan sarang laba-laba. Jongin mengangguk. Sedikit setuju atas usul kali ini.

Lapangan Daejoon High School adalah hal baik lain dari sekolah ini. Sebuah hamparan rumput seluas lapangan sepakbola yang dipagari tembok beton setinggi dua meter. Dan pusatnya, bangunan Victoria yang anggun dan cantik. Cukup jauh untuk mencapai tempat itu. Dan Sehun tahu bahwa lapangan itu bukan lagi salah satu hal baik dari sekolah ini. Tentu untuk saat seperti ini. Ketika mereka terlambat dan menyusup seperti anak nakal. Lapangan yang menyebalkan.

**Lu Han**

Jongin memimpin di depan kali ini. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan hati-hati saat melewati koridor panjang lantai satu karena disana ada kantor kepala sekolah. Sesekali Jongin atau Sehun akan berhenti dan melihat sekeliling. Bersikap seolah pencuri kecil yang merampok kantor pemerintahan. Mengawasi jika ada guru piket yang menyadari kedatangan mereka.

Kantor kepala sekolah dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Sehun mengumpat dalam hati. Jika seperti ini akan lebih sulit melewatinya. Ia memandang Jongin. Mencari keputusan.

Jongin mengangguk. Walaupun hatinya pun tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi mereka memang tidak memiliki pilihan. Satu-satunya jalan untuk ke kelas mereka di lantai dua hanya dengan melalui koridor ini. Jongin menelan ludah. Memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

Tawa yang nyaring. Berderai-derai dengan bahagia. Jongin tahu bahwa itu suara kepala sekolah. Hal yang sedikit aneh. Mengapa ia bisa tertawa seceria itu di pagi yang mendung ini? Jongin mengintip dari celah kecil di pintu itu. Memperhatikan dengan cermat. Bukan karena penasaran. Lebih kepada tugasnya untuk meloloskan ia dan Sehun dari ruangan itu.

Kepala sekolah sedang berdiri dari belakang mejanya. Ia tampak bahagia. Menyalami seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas mahal. Bertubuh kurus dan tinggi, dengan beberapa rambut putih di tepi dahinya yang berkilauan. Disamping pria asing itu, ada seorang pemuda yang lebih kecil. Berusia hampir sama dengan Jongin dan Sehun. Ia memakai seragam Daejoon High yang tampak baru dan bersih. Dengan rambut dicat merah muda lembut. Juga tidak lupa satu_ pricing_ hitam berkilat di cuping telinga kirinya. Jongin hampir tersedak menahan tawa. Tidak habis pikir bagaimana pemuda dengan wajah cantik itu bisa memiliki selera fashion seliar itu. Sungguh menarik. Juga kasihan. Jika Mrs. Boa tahu ini pasti akan lebih menarik. Guru bimbingan konseling mereka itu pasti akan 'senang' dengan murid nakal seperti ini.

" psstt…. Bagaimana?" bisik Sehun sangat pelan menyadari jika Jongin tidak kunjung member instruksi. Menggumam dengan kesal karena pemuda itu tidak bertugas dengan benar. Jongin menoleh sambil menyeringai kecil. Ia membulatkan jempol dan jari telunjuknya membentuk huruf 'o'. Mengabarkan pada Sehun bahwa situasi okey. Bagus. Aman. Mereka bisa bergerak sekarang.

Jongin melongokkan sekali lagi kepalanya ke dekat pintu. Memastikan sekali lagi bahwa ini benar-benar sudah terantisipasi.

Pemuda itu, yang sepertinya murid baru tampak bosan pada percakapan dua orang tua yang terlihat akrab ini. Ia menoleh asal ke pintu. Dan menangkap mata Jongin dalam radius pandangnya.

Jongin terkejut bukan main. Ia segera menarik tangan Sehun tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Mengambil satu langkah pelan namun lebar untuk menjauhi ruangan kepala sekolah. Tidak menghiraukan Sehun yang mengumpat pendek ketika ia hampir jatuh tersungkur.

**Lu Han**

Sehun dan Jongin sudah duduk dengan gugup di bangku mereka. Meja paling pojok dekat pintu belakang. Mereka menghela nafas pendek. Bersyukur bahwa Kyuhyun songsaenim belum datang dan membiarkan hampir separuh kelas ribut oleh berita baru yang dibawa Jinri.

" ada apa?" Jongin bertanya penasaran pada seorang gadis berambut coklat sepunggung yang duduk di depannya. Gadis itu lalu menoleh dengan malas, terusik akan acara mengerjakan soal latihan matematika-nya. Tapi ia tidak mengeluh. Hanya tersenyum kecil. Mengingat bahwa pria yang sedang mengajak-nya bicara adalah Kim Jongin. Kekasihnya.

" ada anak baru pindahan dari Amerika. Dia masuk di kelas dua belas dan menurut Jinri ia sangat cantik." Jelas Soojung singkat lalu Ia memutar lagi duduknya. Menghadap ke depan. Sementara itu Sehun menatap jengah di belakang gadis itu. Mencibir bagaimana Soojung berubah menjadi gadis taat aturan saat mendekati ulangan seperti ini. Soojung jadi tidak menarik. Ia melirik Jongin heran. Yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan oleh pemuda bermarga Kim tersebut.

Jung Soojung seperti yang telah kita kenal adalah kekasih dari Kim Jongin. Gadis yang kurus dan cukup tinggi untuk ukuran gadis berusia belasan tahun. Ia cantik alami sekalipun tanpa polesan make-up tebal. Memiliki rambut coklat tua sepunggung yang sedikit ikal. Dahinya lebar. Selalu bersih tanpa poni. Bibirnya mungil dan menandakan sekali jika ia adalah seorang yang cerewet. Hanya, pengecualian untuk pagi ini mungkin saja. Matanya lebar, disemai bulu lentik diatasnya dengan sepasang alis melengkung berwarna merah marun. Soojung adalah gadis yang manja, tulus, polos dan banyak bicara. Ia suka menceritakan banyak hal bagus pada Sehun tentang_ fashion_ karena Sehun jauh lebih memahami hal daripada Jongin. Atau juga ia suka mengajak bicara Monggu, _puppy_ kesayangan Jongin saat ia mampir di rumah kekasihnya itu. Dia suka melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan bertiga. Tentu harus bertiga. Karena sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan bisa memisahkan Jongin dan Sehun.

" dia? Dia pria?" Sehun baru menyadari keterangan Soojung tadi. Ia mengernyit bingung. Tapi memilih untuk tidak menjadikan pertanyaan untuk gadis itu. Ia paham betul Soojung tidak suka diganggu ketika mendekati ulangan seperti ini. Hanya keajaiban dan Kim Jongin yang akan mampu membuat gadis itu menoleh dan menghiraukan dunia yang bergerak disekitarnya. Soojung bukan jenis gadis yang berkepribadian ganda tentu saja. Terlihat bahwa Soojung seperti gadis kebanyakan yang manis dan manja. Tapi Sehun tahu bahwa ada suatu misteri dalam diri Soojung yang tidak dapat ia pahami. Dan mungkin Jongin juga. Entah apa itu. Tapi itu pasti akan selalu berkaitan dengan Jongin. Sehun pikir begitu.

" benar. Aku belum melihatnya tapi berita yang dibawa Jinri hampir selalu akurat. Kurasa dia memang 'secantik' itu." Sehun menoleh heran pada Soojung yang ternyata mendengar perkataan-nya. Sedikit takjub meskipun itu tidak merubah penilaian pemuda itu.

Jongin mendesah pelan mendengar 'pertengkaran' mereka berdua. Ia tidak mau ikut campur kali ini karena itu akan berakhir sia-sia. Sehun suka sekali menggoda dan menjebak dirinya untuk memilih. Dan Soojung tidak suka jadi pilihan.

Tangan-nya sibuk mencari _pen_ dan buku catatan di dalam tas. Menyusul Soojung belajar. Tapi sungguh pikiran-nya tidak sedang fokus pada itu. Mengingat-ingat wajah pemuda yang tadi ia lihat di kantor kepala sekolah. Bagaimana penampilan-nya yang luar biasa kurang ajar itu. Juga tatapan-nya yang dalam. Dingin. Datar. Jongin tahu bahwa anak baru itu akan jadi istimewa. Terutama, ya kecantikan itu. Jongin tidak bisa menampik keseluruhan citra indah yang terpancar dari mata kekanakan-nya saat menatap. Begitu lain dan memikat. Apalagi rambut merah muda yang tampak lembut itu membuatnya terlihat sangat_ cute_. Uhm, Jongin harus mulai mengakui senior baru itu dan segala ketenaran yang akan ia miliki.

" namanya Lu Han. Rusa yang lahir di kala fajar." Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan menoleh pada sosok berambut hitam dengan suara ringan namun dalam yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebuah bangku di samping Sehun.

" siapa?" Sehun yang mewakili mereka bertiga untuk bertanya. Mereka terlihat mulai antusias. Walaupun tidak separah anak-anak yang duduk di bagian depan kelas.

Pemuda berdarah China yang bernama Huang Zitao itu menoleh heran. Ia mengangkat alisnya yang tajam lalu melirik Sehun.

" tentu saja. Senior baru yang kalian bicarakan."

Zitao menjelaskan dengan wajah kesal dan logat Korea-nya yang sedikit lucu. Tapi toh itu tidak membuat kepahaman Soojung, Jongin maupun Sehun berkurang. Mereka kini malah duduk menghadap si pria yang mulai terlihat angkuh dengan informasi yang ia miliki. Terlihat dari caranya menyeringai dan pandangan matanya yang penuh misteri.

" kau tahu sesuatu?" giliran Jongin yang bertanya. Ia cukup heran sebenarnya mengetahui ada seseorang yang lebih mengenal sosok Lu Han melebihi Choi Jinri sang ratu gossip maupun dirinya yang bahkan telah melihat orang baru itu lebih dulu.

" aishh… tentu saja. Dia sepupu jauhku. Pasti aku mengenalnya." Zitao tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng remeh melihat anak-anak eksklusif yang biasanya tidak tertarik pada hal seperti ini begitu berminat akan cerita yang akan ia bagi.

Ia mengulum seringainya dan menatap Soojung serius. Bagaimana obsidian gelap gadis itu tampak memikat dan cantik. Alasan utama ia ingin bicara pada mereka. _Well,_ yeah. Semua orang tahu bahwa Soojung itu memang cantik dan menarik. Banyak pria yang menyukainya. Tidak terkecuali pemuda China itu. Dan kesempatan seperti ini, sangat sayang dilewatkan.

" jangan menggodanya Huang Zitao atau aku akan membuang tas Gucci-mu." Jongin mengeram dingin. Ia menatap tajam pria berkulit coklat yang sekarang tampak panik dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari sang kekasih. Soojung dan Sehun terkikik geli. Tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin akan segalak itu.

Zitao menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang dan menatap Jongin tidak percaya.

" aku tahu kau akan marah ketika seseorang mengganggu Sehun. Tapi ternyata Soojung juga. Wow, itu keren. Kau harus sering seperti itu pada kekasihmu." Nasehat Zitao terasa menusuk Jongin. Ah, tidak. Soojung juga. Dan Sehun mungkin.

Pada awalnya pembicaraan ini memang sunyi. Tapi setelah Zitao mengatakan hal itu suasana ini menjadi semakin senyap. Ada suatu kecanggungan disana. Kecanggungan yang mengganggu mereka bertiga hingga terasa sungkan untuk membalas Huang Zitao.

" hey, aku mengatakan hal buruk? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" wajah panik itu semakin panik begitu menyadari tatapan mata Oh Sehun yang biasa jahil dan malas begitu tajam kearahnya. Juga bagaimana Soojung dan Jongin yang terlihat gugup. Zitao semakin yakin jika pasti memang ada sesuatu yang aneh diatara mereka bertiga.

" hey kalian bertiga. Keluar dari kelas ini jika ingin mengobrol."

Suaranya begitu khas. Seperti suara anak kecil yang sedang tumbuh dewasa. Lembut dan manis. Sang guru muda yang mengampu matematika sudah berdiri di depan kelas dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin. Tajam kepada empat orang siswa yang duduk di baris paling belakang yang sedang sibuk mengobrol. Tadi.

Zitao segera mengubah posisi duduknya dan menunduk. Tak kuasa melihat sang guru yang biasanya galak menjadi semakin galak pagi ini.

Tidak berbeda dengan Sehun, Jongin dan Soojung yang kemudian duduk menghadap depan dengan gugup. Sedikit merutuk bagaimana mereka bisa tidak menyadari kehadiran setan berwajah tampan itu. Keke~. Oh, maaf. Setan tampan itu persepsi Soojung saja. Bagi Jongin dan Sehun, guru _killer_ itu tidak lebih dari guru muda yang sok kharismatik dan percaya diri.

" keluarkan alat tulis kalian. Kita akan ulangan logaritma hari ini."

Nada suaranya masih dingin. Tidak ada keramahan disana. Jongin melirik Sehun. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Lalu mereka memutar mata bosan.

Selalu sok galak. Sehun pikir mereka harus membeberkan rahasia Cho Kyuhyun_ songsaenim _yang maniak _game_ dan akan berubah menjadi anak kecil ketika sampai di _game center_. Itu pasti akan membuat guru sok galak itu berhenti dari _image_ mengerikan-nya.

*masih berlanjut*

A/N : hallo temen-temen sekalian… gue kembali lagi Pertama gue mau ngucapin terima kasih buat temen-temen yang RnR di 'Cuci Piring'. Yang follow dan favo juga. Buat anak baru kayak gue itu honorary banget seriusan . Padahal gue rada-rada worried nggak ada yang notice sama fic gue. Maklum itu summary stuck banget, ancur parah.

Mungkin tidak sesuai harapan temen-temen yang minta sekuel 'Cuci Piring', kali ini gue bawa fic baru gue minta maaf . Karena ya emang gue nggak pernah kepikiran kalo itu fic ada lanjutan-nya. Baru sadar pas pada minta. Tapi semoga 'Lu Han' ini bisa menggantikan rasa penasaran temen-temen. Btw ini chaptered, jadi meski nggak ada yang minta pasti gue lanjut kok. Kalo reader ngerasa chap ini sama sekali tidak menceritakan apapun, harap maklum aja. Chap pertama ini emang semacam prolog kepanjangan gitu. Hehe,, oke. Sekian cuap-cuapnya, see you next time,,,,*bow*

Yang dibawah ini beberapa balasan review :

**Novisaputri09** : bingung? Fic gue yang lain bakal lebih membingungkan. Tenang aja :- / evil laough

**Akasuna no Akemi** : seriusan? Gue baru tau. Maklum nggak pernah maen ke AFF. Ya, tapi tema fic kek gitu pasaran ya kayaknya, kalo enggak ya uhm… anggep aja gitu ;-)

**Org** : gue baru sadar dah,,, iya entar gue kasih warn, mostly fic gue emang tidak bermakna macam itu,,

**Askasufa** : itu modusnya Luhan emang, hehehe,,,


	2. Chapter 2

Review replies :

Kamong Jjong : tau aja dah,,, prince charming idaman gue pokoknya. Udah dilanjut, Lu Han udah keliatan,, pangeran udah keluar sip!

naturalCandy1994 : udah dilanjut, gue juga suka sama HunKai,, tapi ini pairnya LuKai dulu ya Can, kapan-kapan gue bikinin HunKai,,

Novisaputri09 : iya pasti Nov,, gue tidak akan menjadikan Kai seorang seme,, #laugh ada HunHan dikit entar,, tapi intinya tetep LuKai kok,,, gue juga HunKai shipper lho… tapi LuKai juga,,, haha gue cinta uke!Kai!

Jongin48 : nggak PHP,, Lu Han pasti lanjut,,, udah keluar chap 2-nya,, selamat menikmati kak,,,

Askasufa : hihihi,,, gue juga bingung sama hubungan mereka bertiga. Kalo Soojung n Jongin jelas-jelas pacaran sih, kalo Sehun sama Jongin nggak jelas, maunya cinta segitiga gitu tapi Jongin kan straight,, mungkin akan terjawab seiring chapter berjalan. Tungguin ya kak,,, hoho Lu Han udah keluar nih! Makasih semangatnya,, berguna sekali untuk tetap mengetik cerita ini,,

: yeth! HunKai juga, KaiStal juga,,, udah dilanjut bro,,,

ZeeKai : udah lanjut nih,,, haha menarik? Ya semoga tetap menarik ya,,, kadang gue malah ngerasa bosen karena panjang bener,,

Chotaein816 : iya gue masih semangat! Udah lanjut,, semoga tidak kelamaan,,

.7 : haha,, masa? Gue nggak sadar lho… chapter ini tatapan tajamnya akan semakin banyak dan membahana,,, ati-ati ketusuk Dil,,,

Kaikai : chapter 2 ini untuk mengobati rasa penasaranmu,,,! Scroll ke bawah kak,,,

Mole13 : uuudddaaaahhhh….!

Guest : iya,, makasih semangatnya

Nadia : HunKai ada… LuKai juga ada,,, tapi banyakan LuKai kok,,,

Cute : gue juga lebih suka school life daripada genre lain,,, konfliknya simple dan lucu emang,,, iya Lu Han tokoh utamanya. Dari awal sampe akhir cerita pasti ada si Rusa unyu ini,,, hati-hati mabok Lu Han,, Tao cuma cameo kok,,, dia jomblo ditinggal Kris hehehe,,, pair-nya nano-nano. LuKai ada, HunKai, KaiStal, HunHan,,, rame cintanya,,,

Chokailate : udah pasti ini LuKai. Tapi ada juga HunKai n Kaistal-nya,,, masa iya Lu Han terlalu cantik? Hehehe,, chap 2 ini gue bikin si Lulu jadi cantik banget,,,

Jongkwang : udah nih,,,,

Guest : udah udah udah! Gue masih semangat kok fighting!

Lu Han

Chap 2

Warn : pointless, ide pasaran, typo

Disc : chara belong to God and SMEnt

Re Yi

.

.

.

.

" mau kubelikan sesuatu, sayang?" Sehun mengedipkan mata pada Jung Soojung. Kekasih sahabatnya yang kini mendelik sinis karena rayuan itu.

" jangan memanggilku 'sayang' karena aku bukan kekasihmu. Dan, belikan aku susu rasa melon. Mengerti kepala pelayan Oh?" Soojung memukulkan kamus bahasa Jerman-nya ke puncak kepala Sehun pelan. Tidak terima akan panggilan seperti itu.

Sehun tertawa jahil. Matanya yang semula sipit menjadi semakin sipit menjadi satu garis hitam. Ia tertawa disamping Jongin yang meggeleng jengah. Memang benar. Asik sekali menggoda putri keluarga Jung ini. Ia sangat manis dan berisik. Pantas saja mereka begitu betah berada disisi nona manja itu.

Gadis itu berlalu dari hadapan Jongin dan Sehun ketika Jinri datang untuk menyeretnya ke ruang siaran. Hari ini mereka berdua yang bertugas menjadi DJ sekolah. Sehun cukup bernafas lega untuk agenda mingguan Soojung ini. Berarti ia punya banyak waktu untuk tidak mendengar ocehan gadis itu tentang _sale_ sepatu yang kadang-kadang tidak ia mengerti.

Rencana mula-mula Sehun dan Jongin untuk kabur dari kelas Park Jungsoo _songsaenim_ gagal karena guru itu telah berdiri di pintu kelas begitu Cho Kyuhyun sang guru matematika keluar. Mereka pikir bahwa mereka bisa kabur dengan mengendap-endap seperti saat mereka masuk tadi. Terlebih bahwa mereka duduk di bangku belakang yang dekat pintu. Tapi guru itu dengan sangat berkuasanya berhasil mencegah mereka pergi dengan menyuruh Sehun dan Jongin pindah ke bangku paling depan. Alasan utama, dua anak ini sering bolos. Dan Park Jungsoo_ songsaenim_ tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Lagi.

Maka berakhirlah mereka bersama anak-anak lain yang mengantri jatah makan siang di waktu istirahat ini. Menunggu deret-deret _counter_ yang penuh dan meggular itu dengan sabar. Rutinitas yang mungkin bisa mereka hindari jika rencana mula-mula itu berhasil.

" anak baru itu lagi." Bisik Sehun pada Jongin yang mendengar bisik-bisik anak perempuan di depan-nya.

" apa lagi yang mereka bisa bicarakan? Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada mereka berteriak dan berkata ' _damn! Taecyon so sexy'_! atau ' G-Dragon imut sekali'! " Jongin meninggikan suaranya dan menirukan bagaimana anak-anak perempuan itu menjerit dengan heboh sambil mengepalkan tangan dan memukul Sehun manja.

Sehun tampak senang. Ia balas memukul Jongin lebih keras begitu mendengar suara anak berkulit tan itu menjadi sangat centil dan 'menggemaskan'.

" hey kalian anak kelas satu. Apa masalah kalian?" seorang senior perempuan yang berdiri di depan Sehun menoleh tidak senang. Wajahnya memerah galak. Dan demi apapun dua bocah lelaki di belakangnya tidak merasa takut. Mereka ingin sekali tertawa melihat kakak itu tersinggung dengan mulut yang cemberut maju begitu. Tapi demi menghormati pelajaran sopan santun yang baru saja mereka terima dari Park Jungsoo _songsaenim_, mereka memilih diam dan membungkuk pendek sambil menggumam maaf beberapa kali.

" kuharap ia pergi ke kantin hari ini. _Aigoo_… aku sangat penasaran padanya." Seorang senior perempuan dari kelas dua yang berdiri di _counter _minum tepat disamping Jongin menggumamkan hal itu pada teman-nya. Membuat Jongin dan Sehun hampir muntah.

" aku tidak tahu senior baru sebegitu terkenal. Huh, siapa dia? Personel C.N Blue? Ck. Menyebalkan sekali." Sehun mencibir kesal.

Mereka telah selesai mengambil makanan untuk dibawa ke meja di sudut kafetaria. Tentu, dengan omelan itu Jongin hanya memutar mata bosan. Sedikit heran bahwa sahabatnya itu sangat peduli juga pada si anak baru. Ia pikir sebelumnya mereka bisa melewatkan waktu makan siang tanpa nama ' Lu Han'. Tapi untuk hal sesedarhana itu pun rasanya sulit. Entah mengapa anak baru dari Amerika itu terlalu _popular _bahkan untuk anak laki-laki seperti ia dan Sehun.

Jongin meletakkan nampan besinya dan menarik sebuah kursi keluar. Duduk dengan tenang di hadapan Sehun. Menu hari ini lumayan. Sandwich ikan tuna, ayam goreng kesukaan-nya, pisang, dan dua kotak susu rasa buah. Satu yang berwarna merah muda adalah milik Jongin dengan rasa strawberry. Dan satu yang hijau adalah pesanan Soojung yang akan ia berikan saat bel masuk nanti.

Sehun yang masih memasang wajah tidak bersahabatnya sedang menyeruput _bubble tea_ dengan kesal. Sarapan yang menjelma menjadi makan siang itu semakin dingin melihat sang empunya makanan yang juga terlihat dingin.

" berhenti mengurusi senior itu dan cepat makan. Kau tahu, dengan membicarakan-nya terus menerus kau terlihat tidak ubahnya anak-anak perempuan yang berharap untuk melihatnya."

Jongin mendelik ketika melontarkan nasihat itu. Tidak peduli pada Sehun yang balas menatapnya sebal.

" a-ah. Aku mengerti Pak tua Kim. Sekarang kau benar-benar semakin mirip ibuku. Kalian, sama-sama menyebalkan." Sehun menyendok bimbimbap-nya kasar. Melirik Jongin sekilas sebelum memasukkan nasi bercampur sayur itu ke mulut mungilnya.

" aku hanya berusaha memperhatikan sahabatku yang kurus-pucat seperti papan tulis baru. Asal kau tahu." Jongin mengangkat bahu acuh. Meladeni kekesalan Sehun itu kadang sama merepotkan-nya seperti meladeni Jung Soojung. Butuh kesabaran lebih pada anak-anak manja seperti mereka.

" hey… katakan saja 'kau mencintaiku'. Itu terasa lebih 'Jongin' sekali."

Jongin hampir tersedak mendengarnya. Mencintai Oh Sehun?

Sebelum Soojung membunuh Sehun atas pernyataan random dan menyebalkan itu, Jongin akan membunuh Sehun lebih dulu.

" kau pasti benar-benar kelap…pa…" Jongin memelankan ucapan-nya seketika. Ekor matanya yang tajam mengawasi sekeliling dan menangkap obyek asing yang menjadi masalah Oh Sehun akhir-akhir ini. Ia tercekat dan tidak bisa melanjutkan komentarnya untuk membalas Sehun. Pandangan matanya lurus pada orang itu. Pemuda berambut merah muda dengan satu_ pricing_ hitam di telinga kirinya.

Sehun menoleh menyadari kondisi Jongin yang sedang salah fokus. Ia menatap ke samping. Satu koridor panjang kafetaria yang di kanan-kirinya berderet rapi meja dan kursi. Tempat murid-murid menikmati makan siangnya.

Seorang gad- oh, maaf. Benar. Dia pria. Sehun baru sadar itu dari celana panjang warna hitamnya.

Seorang pria dengan rambut lumayan ikal yang tampak seperti gumpalan kembang gula. Tubuh kecilnya ditutupi kemeja pendek berwarna putih bersih yang sedikit kebesaran. Ia tidak terlalu tinggi. Hanya rata-rata remaja Korea kebanyakan. Mata anak baru itu tidak terlalu besar. Namun jauh dari kata sipit. Bulu matanya rapat, persis seperti anak perempuan. Tapi percayalah, Sehun menjamin itu bukan maskara atau yang sejenisnya. Anak baru itu, yang marilah kita sebut sesuai namanya menjadi Lu Han memiliki alis yang entah seperti apa karena tertutup poni merah mudanya itu. Hidungnya mungil seperti bibir sewarna _peach_-nya. Garis wajah yang benar-benar kecil dan seperti seorang gadis. Dan cantik. Dan Sehun harus mengakui itu.

Lu Han sedang berjalan dengan ragu melewati deret-deret bangku yang hampir penuh dengan orang-orang. Dan satu hal yang penting dari perburuan tempat-nya ini adalah ia harus melewati bermacam-macam jenis tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Beberapa orang baik pria maupun wanita yang nyata-nyata menyukai dirinya tidak lepas sedetik pun dengan tatapan lapar mereka yang seolah-olah ingin memangsanya. Juga pandangan yang lebih manusiawi dari gadis baik-baik yang tampak malu ketika tanpa sadar bertemu muka. Juga para pria yang tiba-tiba sangat feminim dengan delikan sinis itu. Yeah, Sehun masih sempat memperhatikan hal-hal kecil itu dan melewatkan kelakuan sang sahabat yang duduk tepat didepan-nya.

Jongin hanya sekilas terkesiap tadi, lalu kembali lebih dulu ke dunia nyata. Ia tampak tenang menggigit roti isi tuna-nya sambil sesekali tersenyum. Sehun tidak yakin apa, tapi ocehan Jinri dan Soojung yang keluar dari _speaker _di atas pintu kafetaria-yang hampir saja terlupakan- itu mungkin sebab utamanya.

" dia cantik, kan?" Itu komentar Jongin begitu tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

Sehun menyeruput bubble tea-nya lagi. Entah mengapa tenggorokan-nya terasa kering menyadari semua keganjilan yang mirip _scene_ drama ini. Ia menatap sekilas pada Jongin yang menunggu jawaban-nya. Lalu diam dan menyendok nasi di piringnya untuk yang kedua kali.

" kau terlihat seperti pernah melihatnya lebih dulu." Sehun mengunyah pelan sambil mengucapkan baris kata itu. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Jongin barusan.

" memang sudah. Pagi tadi ruang kepala sekolah."

" ah… pantas saja kau begitu lama. Uhm, mau bagaimana lagi. Dia memang secantik itu. Kekasihmu itu kalah jauh."

Sehun memperhatikan Lu Han dari jauh. Pemuda cantik itu, tampak sudah menemukan bangku kosong yang ia cari. Sebuah bangku bulat dengan empat kursi yang mengelilinginya. Ia terlihat tidak terlalu nyaman sekarang. Apalagi sendirian seperti itu. Mungkin karena puluhan pasang mata yang mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya diam-diam. Oh, terang-terangan karena Lu Han menyadari itu.

" hey Jongin, kau menyadari sebuah keanehan?"

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya heran. Sebelah alisnya naik, menunggu pertanyaan Sehun selanjutnya.

" menurutmu mengapa orang dengan kepopuleran ganjil seperti dia bisa pergi sendiri ke kantin? Maksudku, ayolah… dia cantik, anak baru, dan tampak baik. Tidak mungkin seseorang akan mengabaikan-nya dan membiarkan ia tampak bodoh dengan berkeliaran sendiri di sekolah ini. Lagipula, seseorang harus menemaninya, bukan? Itu tidak benar. Tidak wajar."

" ha… kau ingin menemaninya, ya?" Jongin tersenyum simpul. Menggoda Sehun yang sudah menendang tulang keringnya di bawah meja. Jongin mengaduh pelan. Tidak terima, tapi tidak juga ingin membalas.

" jawab dulu pertanyaanku, baru kau boleh mengalihkan topik. Aku benar-benar penasaran mengapa ia disana sendirian."

Sehun menggoyangkan lehernya sekali lalu menyendok nasinya lagi. Menunggu Jongin yang mulai sibuk berpikir serius.

Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa hal itu jadi penting untuk Oh Sehun. Dan dia juga tidak mengerti harus menjawab seperti apa. Hal-hal seperti itu, mungkin saja Lu Han adalah tipikal penyendiri yang tidak butuh teman. Atau mungkin dia pemalu, atau... Jongin menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan kesimpulan lain, dan ia batuk kemudian.

" apa? Kenapa?" Sehun sedikit panik dan tanpa sadar menyodorkan bubble tea miliknya. Tapi minuman itu segera ditepis Jongin. Sebagai gantinya, ia meraih susu kotak rasa _strawberry _di depan-nya dan meminum itu cepat.

" aissh… mengagetkanku dan menolak pemberianku. Teman macam apa kau ini."

" _sorry_. Aku hanya kaget melihat ia duduk disana." Jelas Jongin ketika sumbatan di tenggorokan-nya telah luruh bersama air. Sehun mengernyit bingung. Tapi dua detik kemudian membulatkan matanya kaget.

" kau benar. Seseorang harus kesana dan menyuruhnya pindah sebelum mereka datang."

Sehun mengecilkan suaranya takut. Siapapun tahu bahwa bangku dengan banyak coretan stipo dan _pen_ itu adalah singgasana suci sebuah genk yang menguasai Daejoon High School. Sebuah genk eksklusif beranggotakan tiga pria super pupuler yang paling ditakuti dan dikagumi seantero sekolah.

Dua orang paling senior adalah Wu Yifan, sang mantan kapten tim basket sekolah dan Kim Junmyun, mantan _Student President_ baik-baik yang entah mengapa jadi pemuda nakal seperti itu. Dan satu yang masih duduk dibangku kelas dua adalah Byun Baekhyun. Pria kecil, usil, bermulut pedas dan paling menyebalkan daripada yang lain.

Mereka adalah _public enemy_ yang entah mengapa begitu disegani dan ditakuti. Orang-orang yang pasti ada di setiap sekolah. Entah karena kekayaan, fisik, popularitas, atau juga hal-hal buruk yang mereka lakukan.

" Oh Sehun sang bijaksana, kau bisa kesana dan melakukan pekerjaan mulia itu. Dan… ia pasti akan 'melihatmu'. Percayalah kau akan sama terkenalnya seperti dia." Jongin menyeringai senang. Seperti menemukan sebuah ide _brilliant_ untuk meningkatkan popularitas mereka yang tidak terlampau bagus di sekolah.

Sehun mendesah malas. Itu bukan ide cemerlang. Ia masih rasional untuk tidak terjebak menjadi bahan cibiran anak-anak di kafetaria hanya karena mendekati si anak baru yang luar biasa cantik itu.

" kau saja. Aku tidak ingin melakukan-nya." Sehun mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Kim Jongin tersenyum tipis. Mengabaikan saran Sehun dan turut melanjutkan acara makan-nya yang tertunda cukup lama.

" Sehun…" panggil Jongin tiba-tiba. Pelan dan penuh tekanan. Yang tersebut namanya mendongak, lalu menatap Jongin dingin. " apa?"

" mereka datang." Lirih Jongin sambil berhenti mengunyah roti isinya. Ia menoleh ke belakang pelan-pelan. Melihat tiga orang dengan ketinggian berbeda-beda berdiri mengelilingi si anak baru.

Suasana kafetaria yang tadi ramai berangsur-angsur senyap. Tatapan-tatapan lapar dan gujingan halus itu berubah menjadi desis khawatir dan rasa penasaran. Siapapun tahu reputasi tiga brandal sekolah ini. Dan Lu Han dalam masalah.

" kau… anak baru itu, kan?" Byun Baekhyun yang pertama bertanya. Ia melipat tangan dengan anggun. Lalu menyeringai sinis.

Sementara Lu Han yang merasakan keributan disekitarnya mendongak. Ia menatap Baekhyun bingung.

" benar. Namaku Lu Han. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Ia sedikit membungkuk. Tidak tersenyum, apalagi cemberut. Wajahnya begitu dingin. Menatap lurus pada mata coklat yang menajam padanya. Mungkin menyadari gelagat buruk dari Byun Baekhyun hingga menghilangkan aura ramah yang sejak tadi terpancar dari matanya. Untuk anak baru itu cukup berani. Atau berlebihan?

" Bahkan suaranya sehalus itu. Dia benar-benar…" bisik Jongin sangat pelan. Ia melirik sekilas pada Sehun yang tampak serius melihat pembicaraan yang jauh disana. Terkonsentrasi persis seperti murid-murid lain yang penasaran akan kelanjutan _scene_ ini. Jongin melengos. Sehun benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta. Ia yakin itu.

" apa pun kau. Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk di sini, huh? Tidak ada yang memberitahumu tempat siapa ini?" jujur saja Jongin tidak pernah melihat sosok Kim Junmyun mengeluhi orang lain sedingin itu. Junmyun terbiasa hanya menjadi seorang pendiam yang mengawasi rekan-nya yang lain dalam mengganggu para siswa. Tapi kali ini, suara itu terasa begitu dalam dan menakutkan. Tapi mengingat kelakuan Lu Han yang seperti tidak ada takutnya, mungkin wajar jika Junmyun bereaksi seperti itu. Pembangkang, pemberontak, dan Lu Han terkenal juga. Mereka bisa saja menjadi saingan.

" aku hanya duduk di tempat yang kosong. Dan kurasa di sini tidak tertulis nama siapapun. Jadi aku boleh duduk dimana aku menginginkan-nya. Lalu? Kalian punya masalah untuk itu?" Lu Han melirik sekilas demi membalas tatapan sinis Junmyun. Lalu menunduk acuh dan menyuap sup jagung yang mengepul didepan-nya.

Jongin, dan beberapa orang yang melihat balasan seberani itu hanya tercekat. Kemudian buru-buru menelan ludah meskipun berat. Itu benar Lu Han? Si pria cantik itu?

Jauh di kepala Jongin berpikir jika anak baru itu adalah tipe anak-anak baik hati yang mudah dibully. Tapi dari mendengar cara bicaranya yang sangat percaya diri, Jongin tahu ia harus mengubah persepsi itu.

Anggap saja Lu Han bermuka tebal. Tidak tahu aturan. Ya, lihat saja penampilan-nya cantik-cantik urakan itu. Lu Han seperti tidak biasa diganggu. Dan tiga brandal itu lawan yang sepadan.

" wow… kau sangat keren Lu Han-sshi."

Baekhyun mencibir, bahu mungilnya sedikit terguncang ketika menahan tawa dinginya. Ia lalu bertepuk tangan sarkastik.

Lu Han tampak terganggu pada tepukan yang terasa lambat dan intimidatif itu. Ia menghentikan satu suapan-nya dengan meletakkan sendok _steel_ itu perlahan. Ia menyeringai. Lalu menautkan telapak tangan-nya. Memandang Baekhyun mantab.

" masih ada tiga tempat kosong disini. Kalian boleh memakainya jika mau. AKU SUKA BERBAGI."

Tidak Lu Han. Itu bukan milikmu dan berbagi bukanlah gaya penguasa sekolah.

Jongin ingin berteriak begitu. Tapi nyalinya tidak pernah muncul bahkan sejak tiga orang itu datang. Maka ia hanya bisa melihat dengan penasaran. Menunggu apakah ini akan menjadi perkelahian yang sengit atau justru bullying mengenaskan. Jongin tahu si anak baru tidak sepolos itu. Bagaimana caranya menyeringai dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk menjelaskan dengan gamblang jika ia sedang menggoda para brandal sekolah itu. Lu Han mengerti bagaimana membuat mereka marah. Ia sangat paham bagian itu. Dan sepertinya ia berhasil. Lihatlah pada mata Yifan yang semakin tajam menatapnya. Seolah-olah Lu Han adalah tikus kecil yang mencuri sarapan-nya.

" berbagi ya? Uhm, ngomong-ngomong aku juga suka melakukan-nya." Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping Lu Han menyeringai. Ia membuka kaleng soda yang ia bawa dan meletakkan tepat diatas kepala Lu Han. Baekhyun memiringkan kaleng itu untuk menyiram si anak baru. Tapi sebelum Baekhyun sempat melakukan-nya, Lu Han segera berdiri dan membanting tangan Baekhyun keras. Kaleng soda itu terlepas dari genggaman Baekhyun dan jatuh menggelinding ke lantai.

Semua orang terdiam. Termasuk tiga murid popular itu. Ketegangan yang tiba-tiba muncul itu membuat siapapun sulit bernafas maupun berkedip.

Cairan coklat yang luber dari kalengnya mengenang lebar. Membentuk satu kubangan yang memantulkan seringai si anak baru.

Lu Han mendongak. Sesegera mungkin menghilangkan ekspresi puas-nya sebelum mereka menyadari itu.

"ups, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menolak pemberian-mu. Tapi aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman-nya. Uhm, kau bisa mengambil milikku. Tadi baru ku minum sedikit." Si anak baru belum puas rupanya menggoda Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum simpul kali ini. Melirik soda warna biru diatas nampan. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengambil minuman-nya.

Oke, itu penghinaan yang cukup memalukan seandainya Jongin ada dalam posisi Baekhyun. Ini, terutama dari senyum sok polos tapi menyebalkan Lu Han, menunjukan bahwa itu bukan pemberian yang tulus. Semacam, ' ambilah bekasku'. Ini sungguh tidak sopan. Bahkan untuk anak-anak tidak sopan macam mereka bertiga. Penghinaan yang luar biasa. Tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin diperlakukan serendah itu. Catat, Lu Han dalam masalah.

" kau memang luar biasa Lu Han!" Baekhun telah habis kesabaran. Ia mendesis tidak terima. Tangan mungilnya menarik kerah kemeja Lu Han hingga pemuda itu terangkat.

Tapi sang obyek _bully_ hanya tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Lu Han menyergah tangan Baekhyun dan mendorong tubuh kecil itu menjauh darinya. Satu dorongan kuat yang membuat Baekhyun terpental. Mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Junmyun yang berada disisinya segera menangkap Baekhyun sebelum pemuda itu jatuh ke lantai.

Baekhyun mendongak dengan tubuhnya disangga Junmyun. Menatap Lu Han heran. Kesal.

" kurasa kalian benar-benar menginginkan tempat ini. Jadi… sebaiknya aku segera pindah. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Lu Han membawa nampan makan siangnya. Tidak lupa meletakkan soda warna biru di atas meja dan membungkuk pendek.

Jongin ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok. Demi apapun itu keren sekali! Tidak ada seorang murid pun yang berani menghina genk eksklusif serendah itu. Dan Lu Han, si pria cantik itu… astaga.

" kau benar-benar cari mati, huh?!" Baekhyun akan menarik bahu Lu Han yang berjalan menjauh, tapi Yifan yang sedari tadi diam menahan tangan sang pemuda cantik. Mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk berhenti. Ia melirik sekilas pada sorot mata Bakhyun yang mengandung tanya. Tapi lirikan itu bukan sebuah jawaban. Namun satu perintah utuh agar mereka tenang dan segera duduk di sana.

Kim Junmyun dan Byun Baekhyun dengan terpaksa menurut. Menepikan rasa marah dan penasaran yang bercampur menjadi satu.

_Well,_ tidak hanya mereka berdua saja yang penasaran akan sikap Yifan. Hampir seluruh murid yang menyaksikan kejadian ini juga merasakan hal serupa. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Wu Yifan yang terkenal kejam dan agresif begitu tenang menghadapi si anak baru? Tidak biasanya. Dan berbagai praduga segera bermunculan di pikiran mereka. Menjadi sebuah bahan pergunjingan lain dalam bentuk yang lebih formal semacam diskusi dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil. Namun satu kesimpulan pertama yang paling umum dan sederhana tentu, Wu Yifan tertarik pada Lu Han. Banyak drama telah membuktikan itu. Sebuah judul yang paling terkenal, _The Heirs_. Yifan sangat _Choi Youngdo_ sekali. Dan itu manis sekali.

Tapi hey, ketegangan dan penasaran tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Ingat bahwa Lu Han sedang mencari tempat duduk baru?

Mungkin Jongin dan Sehun sedang dikutuk Park Jungsoo _songsaenim _atas kenakalan mereka, mungkin memang seperti itu. Karena balasan atas agenda membolos itu hadir sekarang. Karena si anak baru itu berjalan menuju meja mereka. Dengan senyum Cinderella itu. Dan tatapan membunuh dari orang-orang disekitarnya yang mengekor tanpa kedip. Jantung Sehun dan Jongin bergemuruh ramai. Nafsu makan yang tadi sedikit, lenyap seketika. _Hell,_ Jongin ingin ditelan bumi saja.

" uhm, bolehkah aku duduk disini?" nada suaranya sangat lembut dan halus. Menggumam seperti mantra sihir yang menghipnotis Jongin dan Sehun untuk mengangguk dengan bodoh. Lu Han lalu tersenyum. Dan itu membuat Sehun yang melihat dari jarak paling dekat dengan-nya mendadak gugup. Kehilangan konsentrasi entah karena aroma parfum Lu Han atau senyum tulus yang membutakan itu.

" maukah kau bergeser? Aku kurang nyaman untuk duduk di dekat dinding." Sehun itu idiot dan bodoh. Jongin percaya itu. Karena dengan wajah bodoh itu pula ia mengangguk dan bergeser ke kursi lain disebelahnya. Membuat Jongin harus duduk berhadapan dengan si anak baru. Gemuruh dalam dada Jongin meningkat cepat. Dan ia yakin, ia ingin muntah sekarang.

" terima kasih." Lu Han segera duduk. Tidak peduli lagi pada pandangan macam-macam yang terus tertuju padanya. Juga pada Jongin dan Sehun yang wajahnya memucat pasi. Ia tidak tahu itu. Dan mungkin tidak mau tahu.

Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya dengan tindakan Lu Han. Dengan ia yang duduk dengan dua orang hoobae untuk makan siang. Hanya saja, Jongin dan Sehun tidak menginginkan itu. Perasaan terkejut, senang, gugup, juga tatapan orang-orang… hey, mereka ini bukan idol yang makan saja harus dilihat seserius itu. Apalagi, Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Junmyun yang mengawasi meja mereka sejak Lu Han bergabung, itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Mereka tidak ingin berurusan dengan si anak baru bermasalah ini. Karena itu pasti merepotkan.

Sehun melirik Jongin. Dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Ada kode-kode dalam permainan mata itu.

Sehun melotot tajam. Seolah bertanya, _" bagaimana ini?"_

Dan Jongin melirik makanan mereka tidak kalah tajam. Lalu melirik Sehun kemudian. Seperti menjawab, _" jangan banyak tanya. Makan saja."_

Pandangan Sehun meredup cepat. Wajahnya memelas, seperti berujar, _" aku tidak bisa memakan ini lagi Jongin…" _

Wajah jongin ikut memelas. Matanya yang tajam membulat sedih. Persis seperti Monggu- _puppy kesayangan Jongin_- ketika belum makan. _" kau pikir aku tidak?"_

Lalu permainan mata itu berakhir ketika Sehun tidak menjawab dan malah menghela nafas pelan.

Makan siang kali ini adalah makan siang paling terkutuk bagi mereka berdua. Karena makan siang itu berubah menjadi seperti semangkuk tumpukan kaca dan paku yang terasa mengganjal tenggorokan ketika tatapan para penganggum rahasia Lu Han begitu mengancam. Membunuh dan mematikan. Bahkan lagu _Mrs. Right_ dari _Teen Top_ yang sedang diputar dari ruang siaran sama sekali tidak membantu.

Lu Han itu… _Oh Baby you got me crazy!_

*Masih berlanjut*

A/N : terima kasih udah membaca sampai bagian ini, terima kasih tidak close tab karena ceritanya yang bertele-tele ini hehehe,,, terima kasih pula untuk RnR, favo dan follow-nya di chap sebelumnya,,, terima kasih juga karena betah nungguin,,, kebanyakan terima kasih dah,, gue tahu maap -_- "

Gue ngitungnya ini masih prolog lhoo,,, wahaha,,, jadi ceritanya,,, cha itu harusnya jadi satu chapter pembuka,, tapi ya akhirya jadi panjang banget,,, jadi gue putuskan untuk dipotong aja,,, gimana yang ini? Bikin penasaran enggak? Chap 3 gue nggak bisa janji update cepet,,, tapi semoga tidak lama-lama ya,,, oh ya, gue terbuka kok pada berbagai bentuk review,, even bash,, flame,,, sekalian latihan mental hehehe,,, okey,,, see you next chap,,,


End file.
